Anyóspalytás
by Dannae
Summary: A "Szívszalag" folytatása-vége. Drabble-one-shot.


**A/N: **Csak nem bírtam ellenállni :) Rövid, random, vicces, YumIchi drabble. Hoshiko, az anyatigris XD Az eredeti „Szívszalag" sztoriban amúgy Hoshi egyáltalán nem szerepel, de most tegyünk, úgy, mintha már ismernék őt.

**Írta:** Dannae

**Fandom:** Bleach (. Már nem is mondom, hogy meglepő. Már nem vicces.)

**Párosítás: **IchigoXOC (de csak érintőlegesen)

**Korhatár: **... fogalmam sincs. Talán T, a káromkodás miatt.

**Disclamer:** Ichigo nem az enyém (még), de itt minden más igen. Ő Tite Kubo tulajdona.

**Figyelem:** … semmi figyelmeztetés, bocsi :D Hoshi nagyon kreatív módon fenyegeti meg Ichigo-t.

**Folytatása a:** „Szívszalag"-nak. Valamilyen szinten. Vegyétek „Epilógus 2"-nek… pedig előbb írtam, minthogy azt befejeztem volna… ^^;

**Szavak száma: **533 (azannya, tényleg csak egy drabble.)

_**---ANYÓSPAJTÁS---**_

Kopogtak az ajtón.

- Gyere be.

Ichigo bedugta a fejét az ajtón.

- Hívtál?

- Igen, hívtalak, Ichigo. – bólintott Hoshiko komolyan. – Gyere beljebb.

- „Ajaj, ha nem hív Chibichi-nek, nagy baj van…" – gondolta a fiú, és belépett, maga mögött hangtalanul becsukta az ajtót.

- Mi a baj, ki halt meg? – kérdezte gyanakvóan, és végignézett a gondterheltnek tűnő lányon. Hoshiko ujjait összefonva tartotta az orra alatt, mintha valamin nagyon mélyen gondolkodna, szemöldökei mélyen összefutottak, ajkait penge vékonyra préselte: Ichigo el is felejtette, hogy ilyen szorosan egyáltalán lehetséges volt emberi ajkakat összenyomni.

- Ülj le.

A fiú úgy tett. Hoshiko felsóhajtott, és kezeit az asztal lapjára fektette.

- Nem fogok kertelni, hanem inkább belevágyok. – kezdte, és könyökeire támaszkodva összefonta a kezét maga előtt, hüvelykujjait egymásnak préselte. – Ugyebár te most Yumi-val jársz, nem igaz?

Ichigo habozva bólintott.

- Igen, de nem értem, ebben mi a probléma. Úgy tudtam, ezzel semmi bajod.

- Igen, jól tudtad, ezzel nincs is semmi baj. – bólintott a lány határozottan – Szereted őt?

- … most miért kérdezed ezt?

- Csak a kérdésre válaszolj.

- … I-igen, szeretem őt.

- És ő szeret téged?

- Hoshi, én ezt igazán…

- És ő szeret téged? – Hoshiko hangja itt már olyan hideg és ijesztő volt, hogy Ichigo egészen hátracsúszott a széken.

- Úgy hiszem, igen.

Hoshiko bólintott.

- Értem. Ez derék. – sóhajtott, ajka bánatos mosolyra húzódott. – Ugye tudod, Ichigo, hogy én… igazán kedvellek téged. Te vagy az egyik legjobb barátom.

- K-köszi? – Ichigo-nak egyáltalán, fogalma sem volt arról, hogy a lány most mire akar kilyukadni. Hoshiko ismét elkomorodott.

- És ugye azt is tudod, hogy Yumi már nagyon-nagyon régóta a legjobb barátom. – hangja olyan mélységekben járt, hogy Ichigo-nak igazán fülelnie kellett, ha érteni akarta.

A lány szétválasztotta a kezeit, és jobbja mutatóujját hívogatóan begörbítette. Ichigo engedelmesen közelebb és közelebb hajolt.

Hoshiko hirtelen elkapta a fiú pólójának elejét, és olyan közel rántotta, hogy az orruk majdnem súrolta egymást, a szék megdőlt, és Ichigo-nak bandzsítania kellett, hogy tartsa a szemkontaktust.

- Jegyezd meg jól, amit most mondok, kölyök. – sziszegte a lány ijesztően – Ha egyetlen, csak egyetlen egy könnycseppet elhullajt miattad, ha egyetlen haja szála meggörbül, ha csak egyszer fájdalmat okozol neki, nem érdekel fizikai vagy érzelmi, mindegy… ha csak egyszer is sírva jön oda hozzám, nem fogom kérdezni, kinek a seggét kell szétrúgnom, hanem automatikusan rád fogok gyanakodni. És akkor megkereslek, nem érdekel hová bújsz, megtalállak, és akkor kihúzom a gerincedet a seggeden keresztül, és azzal foglak agyonverni, comprende?!

- C-comprende! – sipította meglepetten Ichigo, tudta, ez az arckifejezés azt jelenti, Hoshiko nem viccel.

A lány úgy lökte hátra, hogy az erőhatástól nem csak alaphelyzetébe döccent a szék, de majdnem hátra is dőlt.

- Örülök, hogy ezt megbeszéltük. – a lány szája gonosz mosolyra húzódott. – Remélem, megértetted, amit mondtam, és tartani fogod magad az egyezség rád eső feléhez, mert ha nem, kénytelen leszek tartani magam a rám esőhöz.

Ichigo szinte pánikszerűen menekült ki az ajtón.

- Szép napot! – szólt utána Hoshiko, és hátradőlt.

- „Ez a nő rosszabb, mint egy anyatigris és a Hulk egybeöntve." – gondolta Ichigo, és megborzongott. Mentális feljegyzést készített: hazafelé venni fog egy nagy csokor virágot, és mihelyst hazaér, olyan szorosan átöleli Yumit, ahogy csak tudja, és biztosítja szeretetéről.

Bármit, hogy a „drága mamma" boldog legyen.

~VÉGE~

**A/N:** Nem tudok mást mondani, XD.

2009-12-23


End file.
